


I wanna run to you

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Pen Pals, sexo no explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac y Danny son pen-pals desde hace dos años. Se han escrito, han hablado, pero nunca se han visto. Cuando Isaac se muda a la Universidad de Danny sin previo aviso, este descubre que está colgado por él y que Isaac tiene un secreto</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna run to you

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el AI de Esteenwolf.
> 
> Esta pareja va a matarme!!

A Danny le encanta la cafetería que hay enfrente del campus. Es algo antigua, y casi siempre está llena de estudiantes nerviosos, pero hacen el mejor café del universo y tiene sillones aparatosos, pero cómodos. No es típica, tiene libros colgando del techo, en lugar de en estanterías (con lo cual nadie puede leerlos) y las mesas parecen mesas de picnic. Tampoco es que Danny sea lo más convencional del mundo.   
No es el típico estudiante de informática como Stiles, ni el típico cachas sin entrañas, es más bien una mezcla de ambos, buen cuerpo, gran cabeza y mejor corazón. Cuando salió del armario dos años antes, en el último curso de instituto, al menos cuatro chicas de su clase lloraron y su mejor amigo levantó las cejas como si le estuviera hablando de realidades paralelas. Lo cierto es que a Danny le da igual, porque siempre ha sido un alma libre. No quiere encasillarse. No quiere ser esto, o lo otro, porque es lo más normal. Si parece la aguja en el pajar que es el aula de informática, él se acomoda en la cuarta fila y espera instrucciones. Tampoco es tan difícil. Y le van los retos. Ser amigo de Stiles Stilinski, por ejemplo, es un reto enorme.

Stiles es la herencia que le ha quedado después de que su amigo Derek Hale aceptara una beca en Nueva York. No es que Danny sea una niñera, pero le prometió a Derek que cuidaría de su novio en su ausencia y no ha podido negarle nada desde que Derek le hizo la vida mucho más fácil en primero. La verdad es que no sabe qué hacen esos dos todavía juntos, que son como guindillas con gominotas, pero nunca ha visto a nadie tener puyas verbales por skype y sonreír con toda la cara al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entra en el café, que por ser casi Navidad está medio vacío, Stiles ya lleva lo que parecen horas atrapado entre el portátil, dos tazas de café y al menos cuatro papeles de madalenas. Suspira exasperado y sólo sonríe cuando Danny se sienta en frente.  
\- Stiles –dice con su tono pasota habitual.   
\- Buen momento para aparecer. ¿Te acuerdas de la aplicación que estábamos creando? –le dice, pero no le deja contestar, porque es una de las preguntas retóricas de Stiles –. Se ha colgado, pero bien. Así que bienvenido a la opción B.  
\- ¿Teníamos opción B? –pregunta sin demasiada emoción, intentando buscar a la camarera con la mirada.  
\- Desde hace cinco minutos sí. Confía en mí –y tiene la decencia de abandonar la pantalla y mirarle – Es tarde. Tú nunca llegas tarde.  
No le está riñendo porque definitivamente se puede ver que Stiles ha disfrutado cambiando la aplicación a su antojo, sólo es curioso como casi siempre.  
\- Estaba hablando con un amigo. –le contesta, pero sigue sin alterarse hasta que Stiles hace “la pregunta”.  
\- ¿Pero un amigo cualquiera, o “un amigo”? –marca tanto el uso de comillas que está a punto de tirar la taza que hay junto al teclado, con lo cual necesitarían un plan C.   
\- Stiles, ya te lo he dicho. Además, no lo conozco.  
\- ¡Pero no dejas de hablar de él! y lleváis hablando desde el instituto. No me mientas, soy el rey de las relaciones a distancia –enfatiza. Danny piensa en lo que está diciendo. Son casi dos años.  
\- No nos hemos visto. Ni siquiera ha querido mandarme una foto. No es que sólo me fije en el físico, pero me hace pensar que tiene dos cabezas, o que en realidad es un viejo verde, todas esas cosas.  
\- Hay cosas que podrían estar bien repetidas –dice Stiles algo ausente, pero vuelve a Danny y a su dilema – ¿Y toda esa mierda de: es que es tan inteligente, sensible y guay? –le fastidia que imite su voz. Él no tiene esa voz -. Estás colado por un tío al que no has visto, y estás asustado. Puedo entenderlo –si hablara más rápido entraría en una fase en la que Danny no lo entendería, pero tiene práctica.  
\- No estoy…es un buen amigo al que acudo cuando quiero relajarme. Me gusta hablar con él y puede que…- se está empezando a poner nervioso, y eso es tan poco él –. puede que vaya a venir a estudiar a California el semestre que viene.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Qué voy a recogerlo el martes.

En el último curso del instituto, todos los alumnos de su clase tuvieron un pen-pal asignado de otro instituto, en la otra punta de América, literalmente. Danny pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo con el lacrosse, las clases y las fiestas en casa de Jackson, pero escribió una carta educada al tal Isaac Lahey de Wichita esperando no obtener respuesta. El día que la primera carta de Isaac llegó a su casa, Danny había entrenado duro y necesitaba despejarse. Además, sentía cierta curiosidad por la carta. Isaac resultó ser un chico enigmático con ciertos problemas de autoestima. Danny no recuerda qué le llevo a responder, pero meses después se habían contado hasta sus secretos más íntimos. Danny estuvo allí cuando Isaac le confesó que también era gay y que en su pueblo ser como él era un estigma. Isaac estuvo con Danny cuando Ethan le rompió el corazón en primero.  
Crearon un vínculo profundo en el que no podían pasar más de dos días sin enviarse un email o un mensaje de texto. Los últimos meses se pasaban horas hablando por teléfono.  
La única cosa que le preocupaba a Danny era que él le había mandado varias fotos a Isaac. No aquellas fotos en las que uno intenta vanagloriarse. Eran fotos normales, con sus amigos o en viajes que hacía durante el año, pero Isaac nunca le había mandado una a Danny. Para entonces Danny sabía los problemas de Isaac con sus compañeros de clase en aquella pequeña aldea en la que vivía. En la universidad de Stanford todo era diferente. Danny nunca se había escondido.

Un mes antes:

(De: Isaac_L: ¡Hola! Espero que no te moleste que no te haya escrito en varios días, pero tengo buenas noticias. He decidido pedir mi traslado a Stanford. Ya no puedo soportarlo más. No quiero que te agobie que vaya a aparecer allí (seguramente antes de Navidad), pero he pensado que podíamos vernos. Si te parece bien, claro. XX. Isaac.)

(De: DannyBoy: ¿Cómo no me va a parecer bien? Tengo tantas ganas de verte. Tantas cosas que planear. ¿Te quedarás todo el semestre? Vaya, tendrás que conocer a Stiles, entonces. ¿Cómo te reconoceré?)

(De: Isaac_L: Yo te reconoceré a ti :) 

………………………..

Técnicamente lleva semanas preparándolo, pero no sabe por qué se lo ha dicho a Stiles justo esa mañana. Quizás él tenga razón. Danny no sabe qué hacer. Va a conocer a alguien con quién ha compartido cosas de su vida, confidencias que nadie más sabe, pero a la vez con quién no ha compartido nada de nada. No sabe qué son. Stiles le dirá que es más fácil de lo que piensa, pero Stiles se ha acostado con Derek y lo ha martirizado durante un año. Qué puede saber él.  
Llevan meses hablando con demasiada confianza, flirteando con letras, pero ninguno le ha dicho al otro que le quiere, ni ha dejado claro que su relación es algo más. Poder conocerlo al fin le da tanta emoción como miedo.  
¿Y si no hay química? La química es importante. Se dará cuenta cuando lo vea por primera vez, aunque podría no surgir nada y sin embargo que fueran gustándose con el tiempo. Si es realista, nada es perfecto desde el minuto uno. Sin embargo, le gustaría tanto que lo fuera. Le gustaría que Isaac fuera justo eso, que pudiera mirarlo y saber que es ese chico diferente con el que se ha pasado hablando dos años.   
Odia pensar que todo es superficial, que todo se basa en la primera imagen que Isaac puede darle, como si lo que ha sentido cada vez que veía un mensaje suyo fuera una gran mentira y dejara de existir en el momento en el que ambos se encuentren.   
¿Y sí hay algo en su cuerpo que no es normal? ¿Y si es tremendamente bajo, le falta un brazo o tiene algo en la cara? Danny no lo rechazaría entonces, pero sigue siendo un joven de diecinueve años, y le da miedo pensar que podría decepcionarse. El mundo es una mierda y está lleno de estereotipos, piensa mientras conduce hacia el aeropuerto.   
Esperar en la terminal tampoco lo ayuda demasiado. Intenta calmarse y convencerse de que abrazará a Isaac y será ese amigo que ha estado con él, sea como sea. Siempre que no le haya mentido y tenga cuarenta años, o sea un psicópata, o un fetichista de pies, o….  
Si, pensar tampoco lo ayuda nada.   
Gira sobre sus pies hasta casi marearse cuando su móvil vibra en los pantalones. El mensaje es de Isaac y no puede evitar sonreír. A quién quiere engañar, puede que esté un poco colado.   
El mensaje le informa de que Isaac está recogiendo sus maletas, y Danny espera impacientemente apoyado en un mostrador desierto. La gente empieza a salir y a hacer tapón a su alrededor abrazando a sus seres queridos. Después de todo, queda una semana para las vacaciones y algunos han adelantado el viaje. El móvil vuelve a vibrar y Danny lo saca del bolsillo, pero es un mensaje de Stiles. No elige el mejor momento para mirar hacia abajo cuando ve unos pies que se paran frente a él.  
\- Hola –dice el dueño y Danny podría reconocer esa voz a millones de kilómetros, sin teléfono de por medio o después de cinco horas de sueño en un avión. Esa voz que es tímida, pero masculina, que parece pedir permiso o desnudarte con palabras. Sabe perfectamente a quién pertenece.  
Levanta la cabeza a cámara lenta, o eso parece. Parece una de esas películas estúpidas que Danny evita y que Stiles disfruta de vez en cuando. Lleva días haciendo cábalas, pero de nada le sirven en esos segundos. Cuando Danny mira al chico que tiene delante, el mundo deja de girar y todo lo que se ha preguntado se evapora, porque delante tiene los ojos más azules que haya visto nunca, facciones de mármol y unos labios rosados y llenos, perfectos para ser besados. Danny no le besa, aunque se le pasa por la cabeza. Lo abraza y comprueba que pese a ser algo desgarbado, Isaac es muy alto, sus brazos fuertes y sus hombros anchos.  
\- Llevo días pensando en esto –susurra él contra su cuello, cogiéndolo de la cintura con timidez, como si no supiera dónde poner sus manos.  
\- Yo también –confiesa Danny –. Desde que me avisaste no he dejado de pensar en este día.  
Sin embargo, no entiende una cosa. Isaac es guapísimo. La belleza es subjetiva, pero en este caso es un hecho que no debería sentir precisamente vergüenza de su aspecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué no le ha mandado nunca una foto, cuando Danny lo ha hecho varias veces? Debe haber algo que Isaac guarde muy adentro y cuando Danny lo mira, sonriéndole con calidez, no es capaz de averiguar el qué.  
\- ¿Dónde te quedas? –cambia de tema porque está siendo raro que lo mire de esa forma.  
\- No lo sé –Isaac se encoge de hombros –. Supongo que buscaré un hostal hasta que pueda tener un cuarto en el campus. No creo que me lo den en vacaciones.  
Es algo raro que Isaac haya elegido esas fechas para trasladarse, en lugar de esperar al nuevo año y poder conseguir una habitación antes de que empiece el semestre. Parece como si haya salido corriendo, pero Danny no dice nada.   
\- No te preocupes. Te quedarás conmigo –dice con seguridad –. Mi casa es muy pequeña, pero podemos apañarnos por unos días –Danny le coge la maleta para ir tirando hacia el coche. Isaac no parece muy seguro.  
\- ¿De verdad? No querría…  
Esa voz. Danny ha estado con muchos chicos, pero no cree que ninguno le haya hecho sentir así con unas pocas palabras.   
\- Así nos conoceremos mejor. Podemos pasarnos la noche poniéndonos al día –le dice con un aire despreocupado. No es que tenga otros planes, en realidad. 

…………………

La casa de Danny es un cuarto con un sofá cama y una pequeña cocina pegada a la pared. Hay una mesa pequeña delante de la tele y un par de estanterías llenas de libros. Lo único que está separado del espacio común es su habitación, tan pequeña como el resto de la casa, y el único baño. A Isaac no le decepciona, de hecho agasaja la decoración con educación y no le importa en absoluto dormir en el sofá.  
Se pasan la primera noche hablando de sus vidas, aunque es Danny el que monopoliza la conversación. No le importa que Isaac haya escuchado sus historias millones de veces, porque vuelve hacia atrás y le cuenta algunas nuevas del instituto, de Stiles, de cómo consiguió que Derek le hiciera caso, o de Jackson. Tiene bastante con verle sonreír y tocarse el pelo de vez en cuando. Su pelo es rebelde y Danny quiere colar sus dedos en él y acariciarlo. No sabe por qué imagina ese tipo de cosas, pero es todo lo que tenerlo cerca le provoca. Parece que lleve años esperando algo así.  
La luz de la pequeña lamparilla de la mesa es tenue y permite que hablen en voz baja, riendo con una taza de café en la mano.

Inevitablemente se quedan dormidos y Danny despierta con el sol sobre su cara y un dolor de espalda terrible, enrollado como una bola en un lado del sofá y con las piernas de Isaac muy cerca de su cara.

\- Oh Dios –murmura con la boca pastosa por el sueño. Isaac está al otro lado, dormido con la cara en uno de los reposabrazos.

Se han quedado dormidos, vestidos y enredados en su sofá. 

Cuando Danny se pone de pie, le cruje la espalda y ahoga un quejido en su garganta que hace que Isaac abra los ojos.

\- Mmmn, lo siento –murmura desperezándose. El jersey se le sube un poco de la cintura y Danny observa sin remedio, pero Isaac es rápido levantándose.  
\- No. Yo te he asaltado la cama –Isaac sonríe y es como si el sol hubiera llenado su salón – ¿Quieres desayunar?  
\- No me importaría.

Resulta que Isaac es un experto haciendo tortitas y Danny sólo tiene que mirar desde la encimera como echa la masa en la sartén. El jersey de color gris que lleva le tapa la mitad de las manos, pero Isaac no se lo sube ni siquiera mientras cocina. Si se fija bien, lleva debajo una camisa totalmente abrochada, como si quisiera que ni un centímetro de piel quedara al descubierto. Es extraño que sea tan pudoroso cuando a Danny nunca le ha dado esa impresión, pero Danny tampoco conoce las costumbres de Wichita. Lo que no puede imaginarse es que Isaac tenga un complejo con su cuerpo, pero su mente vuelve a las fotos que no le ha mandado. Lo importante es que está ahí, con él, y si tiene un complejo Danny se lo va a quitar poco a poco. 

\- Esta noche hay una fiesta –le dice, porque llevan demasiado tiempo callados –. Es la despedida universitaria. He pensado que podríamos ir. Si quieres.  
\- Vale –Isaac no le mira, pero es cordial –. Podría conocer gente.

Es todo tan doméstico que Danny no se arrepiente de haber llevado a Isaac a su casa, y eso que Danny suele ser muy independiente y celoso de su espacio. Prefiere vivir en esa caja de cerillas que compartir piso con otros estudiantes.

……………………….

Se pasan toda la mañana paseando por la bahía de San Francisco y comiendo por la calle. Isaac come más que él (que ya es decir) y se siente relajado cuando tiene patatas fritas o un refresco en la mano. Danny no deja de hablar y de mirarle mientras Isaac se mete una patata en la boca o se pasa una mano por el pelo, indeciso.   
Lleva un jersey de color rojo oscuro, muy navideño, que se ha puesto después de ducharse, aunque recuerda que Isaac ya ha salido totalmente vestido del baño. Ni siquiera sabe qué camiseta lleva debajo y Danny empieza a pensar que en realidad hay manías en Isaac que no conoce. Que puede que no esté totalmente cómodo con Danny cuando lo único que han hecho es mandarse mensajes y hablar por teléfono durante dos años. Sin embargo, dice lo más estúpido del mundo.

\- ¿Tienes tatuajes? –Isaac pone cara de sorpresa y Danny tiene ganas de gritar.  
\- ¿Es uno de esas entrevistas para ver si somos compatibles? –y suena gracioso, pero Danny se da cuenta después de que ese comentario significa que está pensando en que podrían ser algo más.  
\- No. Curiosidad, supongo.  
\- No tengo –dice secamente, pero en un tono neutro.  
\- Ah bien. No es como si fuera horrible si tuvieras alguno.

Con el tiempo, y tras acabar en una feria en la bahía, Danny se da cuenta de que comerse la cabeza es una mierda y así no está disfrutando de Isaac, de modo que se relaja y se ríe más que en toda su vida. Juegan al paintball, a las máquinas y en ese juego estúpido de disparar, Isaac le consigue un peluche gigante de un dibujo que no ha visto en la vida.  
Come con el bicho en su regazo y se beben dos batidos de vainilla con sirope tamaño trofeo. La tarde llega pronto y Danny maldice al invierno. Bueno, y por una vez a las fiestas universitarias. No le apetece quedar con más gente con todo lo que tiene que descubrir de Isaac.

……….

Ha quedado con Stiles en ese antro que huele a cerveza donde los de industrial celebran su estúpida fiesta. Un sitio con la música demasiado alta para no ser una discoteca y demasiado cutre en general para ser una cafetería.

Isaac decide quitarse el jersey, pero se pone una chaqueta encima de una camisa que también parece algo grande. Danny no hace más preguntas porque Isaac es genial y tiene la sonrisa más increíble del mundo cuando está flirteando con él y eso es definitivamente mejor que hacerlo por teléfono. 

Le alegra que sean amigos, aunque no pueda evitar haber pensado en él en los últimos meses, pero le reconforta que no hayan decidido cagarla desde el minuto uno con sexo desesperado sin haberse conocido con propiedad, con lo bueno y lo malo.

Cuando entran, algunas personas se vuelven y Isaac parece sentirse incómodo. Danny no puede evitar ser conocido en ese ambiente, aunque nunca se haya esforzado demasiado. Stiles los saluda desde la barra y Danny se alegra de que sea su amigo y se tome confianzas con los desconocidos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hace que Isaac se relaje, y es suficiente. 

Cuando empiezan a jugar al billar, Isaac está totalmente en su entrono y vuelve a ser él mismo. Sonríe y se deja querer de un modo fácil. Es curioso lo relajado que está en situaciones en las que no tiene que hablar demasiado, porque es habilidoso con las manos (no es que Danny lo haya apuntado en su cabeza, pero es obvio) y parece disfrutar con los juegos, aunque no parezca el típico deportista.

Danny se ríe, y puede que le haya mirado el culo cada vez que se agacha para tener un mejor toque, pero no está contando las veces, ni pensando qué haría ahora mismo encima de la mesa de billar si estuvieran solos.

Stiles lo mira como si leyera la mente y sonríe de medio lado. Danny retira lo de alegrarse porque sea su amigo. Vuelve a alegrarse cuando se toman unas cervezas en la barra y Stiles desaparece sigilosamente para saludar a nosequién.

\- Eres bueno –dice Danny. Suele hablar menos de lo que está hablando esa semana, pero más coherentemente de lo que consigue –. Para alguien de Wichita, digo.  
\- No todos tenemos el toque californiano –responde alargando la mano para coger unos quicos revenidos de un bol de la barra. La camisa se le sube y Danny cree ver algo así como arañazos. Intenta no fijarse. Igual Isaac tiene un gato en Wichita –. Puedo enseñarte mi truco.

Ni siquiera sonríe y si Isaac se da cuenta, vuelve a su cerveza y no dice nada.

\- Perdona –dice Danny al fin –. He terminado los exámenes y me siento fuera de lugar, como si no fuera como siempre. Perdona.  
Se ha disculpado dos veces, pero da igual porque lo compensa totalmente la mano de Isaac en su brazo.  
\- Esto es raro –dice con voz baja –. Lo comprendo. Me gustas Danny, y has conseguido muchos días que no quisiera mandarlo todo a la mierda. Me gusta como eres y lo fácil que es simplemente estar contigo. Sin pretensiones ni tener que fingir. Quiero que estés cómodo, así que si quieres que me vaya y nos veamos de vez en cuando…  
\- No, no –Danny le mira, pero Isaac es lo bastante maduro como para no intentar dar pena-. O sea, en algún momento querrás tener tu espacio y eso, pero está bien, totalmente bien que te quedes hasta Navidad.

Isaac sonríe aliviado y beben tan cerca del otro que Danny cree que la temperatura ha subido al menos cuatro grados. No bailan y no juegan al billar, sólo hablan, se ríen y juegan a adivinar canciones. Cuando se cansan, Danny le presenta a algunas personas de clase y hacen corrillo contando anécdotas de informáticos que a Isaac no deben importarle un rábano, pero sonríe educadamente sin apartarse de su lado.   
Según avanza la noche (y las bebidas) los juegos se van volviendo cada vez más estúpidos. Entran en escena chupitos de colores raros y Stiles tiene que bailar encima de una mesa como castigo a una prueba. Isaac tamborilea con los dedos en la silla y algunos del coro estudiantil le cantan entre hipidos. Danny lo graba para mandárselo a Derek por la mañana.

Tras aquello, Danny acaba en el regazo de Isaac sin saber por qué, separados de los del coro y los de ingeniería robótica, que hablan con Stiles sobre lo bien hecha que está Star Trek o algo así. La música country es alta y torturadora y Danny está en la posición correcta para hablarle al oído y tan borracho que no se da cuenta del escalofrío de Isaac cada vez que se mueve sobre él para hacerlo. 

El problema es que no está lo bastante borracho como para olvidar todo lo que hace, pero sí para que su filtro cerebro boca se haya ahogado en litros de cerveza y tequila. Puede que le mire durante horas, sus pestañas de un castaño claro pajizo pareciendo agujas casi doradas. Sus mejillas toman el color de dos manzanas y Danny se muere un poco.

\- Oh Dios, eres guapísimo –murmura con un suspiro. Puede que no le haya oído, pero puede ver como se tensa –. Eres mejor de lo que imaginé. Tan listo y tan divertido –Danny se arquea sobre él, los brazos lo rodean y sus pestañas con entonces alas de mariposa.  
\- Tú eres tan perfecto como pensaba –dice Isaac aún más bajo, casi avergonzado.  
Danny atrapa sus labios mullidos sin apenas abrir la boca. Pretende ser un beso inocente. No quiere joderla. No tiene todos sus sentidos con él Tiene tantas preguntas, que se atascan en su garganta con el gemido de aprobación que abandona su boca. Se yergue en su posición, Isaac está caliente bajo de él y es decadente como se mueve.  
Cuando se separa, sus labios brillan y sus ojos ven estrellas por haberse cerrado. Busca en Isaac una mirada de arrepentimiento, pero el rubio es una masa jadeante y puede que quiera enrollarse con él, desde ayer, desde hace meses, y si la caga lo hará a lo grande.  
Casi se cae al suelo cuando se abre la puerta y el pasado entra por ella. El pasado se llama Ethan. 

Estuvieron juntos tres meses intensos, y debería ser una mierda, pero sigue doliendo. Sigue doliendo que lo abandonara sin una explicación convincente. Algo así como que ya no sentía esa conexión. Duele que le hiciera sentir como una mierda antes de irse.   
Danny sólo tenía dieciocho años y para entonces aún creía en las historias felices. Lo único bueno que ha sacado de esa relación fue su amistad con Isaac y la confianza que depositó en él desde entonces. Ethan pensaba que tener un amigo por carta era estúpido y tenía celos insanos, así qué que se marchara de su vida propició que ahora él estuviera en ese bar, besándose con Isaac unos minutos antes.

No es que Danny no lo haya visto antes, pero siempre ha intentado evitarlo como la peste y ahora está enfrente de él, y él está tirado en el suelo. Es injusto.

\- Danny –ladea la cabeza mientras sus compinches se ríen de él. Danny se levanta. Los ojos de Isaac parecen preocupados.  
\- Ethan –escupe sin ganas y el muy cerdo se ríe con esa cara de superioridad del que se cree que puede hacer daño.  
\- Te veo bien –le dice con algo de ironía, seguramente haciendo referencia a lo que acaba de ver –. En tu salsa.

Esa frase parece un insulto en su boca y Danny no puede evitar fruncir las cejas.

\- Nos íbamos –dice parándose muy cerca de él, pero comete un error al darle pie -. Isaac, vamos.

El chico se levanta, pero Danny le ha escuchado.

\- Ah, ¿Así que este es tú amigo Isaac? ¿Por qué no me extraña? –sus palabras son veneno en sus labios. Sus amigos se desperdigan hacia las pocas chicas entre las mesas y la barra – ¿Te lo estás tirando?  
\- No es asunto tuyo –le chirrían los dientes, pero hace un esfuerzo por pasar a su lado.  
\- Sabía que eras fácil, pero no como para restregarte en medio de todos con este. No dejas de sorprenderme.  
Danny se vuelve porque Ethan era esa clase de tío autoritario que no le dejaba disfrutar de su sexualidad en público. Que le hacía esconderse cuando estaban con otras personas y que lo poseía contra el colchón con furia cuando estaban solos. Danny sabe que está mejor sin él, pero no puede evitar que le duela.   
\- Eres un hipócrita –debería decir algo más, pero Danny no es de esos. Danny utiliza la ironía y el tono bajo. Se marcharía tranquilamente dejándolo así, aunque le acaben de joder la noche.  
Es Isaac, sin embargo, el que no lo deja correr. Ve lo herido que se encuentra y coge a Ethan del brazo para que le atienda, pero sin montar una escena.

\- Eres demasiado joven para soltar tanta mierda por la boca –sus ojos son hielo puro y puede que Ethan se ría de ellos mientras lo empuja.

Danny sólo puede ponerse en medio.

\- Isaac vamos, déjalo. Es un imbécil –le está tocando el brazo intentando calmarlo. Sólo quiere salir de allí.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dice él?  
\- ¿Te tienen que defender, Danny? –Etthan no ha tolerado que le agarren así y su orgullo le hace vomitar idioteces sin sentido -. Me alegra que te hayas comprado un perro. Así no tendrás que pasear sólo.

El puñetazo es inesperado. Ethan cae al suelo agarrándose la nariz y sus amigos van hacia a él para ver qué ha pasado. Danny aprovecha para coger a Isaac y largarse de allí. Espera que Stiles esté bien, y que no la tomen con él.

Llegan en cinco minutos a su piso y cuando cierra la puerta tras él, ve a Isaac de pie en el salón agarrándose la mano derecha con la izquierda, aguantando el dolor.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –dice con los brazos abiertos. El tono no es furioso del todo, pero si algo reprobador.  
\- Te estaba insultando –contesta el rubio en un tono más suave, casi con un quejido.  
\- Isaac, soy lo bastante mayor para saber qué hacer –le explica Danny con un cariño casi paternal demostrando que no está enfadado con él, pero debe dejar las cosas claras-. No tenías que pegarte por mí. 

Isaac baja la cabeza con los labios apretados y Danny sólo puede sonreír de medio lado. Ha hecho eso por él.

\- Espero que no seas el típico tío posesivo, porque eso no me va –dice con tranquilidad antes de volverse hacia la nevera -. Voy a buscarte hielo.

Danny saca una bolsa del congelador y se la pone a Isaac en la mano. Sólo la luz del recibidor está encendida y la luz de las farolas entrando por la ventana es lo único que les permite verse en el salón. La luz anaranjada hace que Isaac parezca un niño pequeño, dulcifica sus facciones. Hace que Danny recuerde que lo ha besado desesperadamente sentado sobre él, y que no han tenido tiempo de hablar de qué ha significado.

\- Es la primera vez que hago algo así –susurra con miedo -. No, no sé que me ha pasado. Te estaba mirando la cara y ese tío estaba siendo una auténtica mierda…  
\- Lo sé –le contesta él. Está tan cerca que puede oler su aftershave. Es distrayente.  
\- Yo no soy así –Isaac parece triste y Danny vuelve a recordar que no lo conoce en todas las situaciones posibles.

Danny sonríe, pero no está convencido del todo. Ethan es un idiota y eso lo tiene muy claro, pero hay tantas cosas que no sabe de Isaac y que no se atreve a preguntar.

\- Deberíamos irnos a dormir –dice al fin, algo abatido por el cansancio y lo que acaba de pasar. Isaac asiente.

Danny hace un gesto con la cabeza y se marcha a su cuarto. Se desnuda con lentitud, pensando. Ya se ha metido entre las sábanas cuando recuerda que ni siquiera le ha sacado una manta a Isaac para que esté cómodo en el sofá. En ese momento es un anfitrión de mierda y le hace sentirse fatal así que se levanta y coge una manta del armario.

Se acerca sigilosamente y le da a la luz sin querer cuando entra al salón, cerrando los ojos por la impresión. Isaac da un brinco y se asusta. Se estaba poniendo el pijama y lucha con sus brazos por taparse el pecho desnudo, blanco y firme con la camiseta. Es tal como Danny imaginó que sería, terso, casi de mármol, y entonces lo ve.  
Hay decenas de pequeñas marcas entre sus hombros y sus pectorales, algunas parecen cortes, y otras arañazos, como si Isaac se hubiera resistido y hubiera provocado que empeoraran. Tiene morados amarillentos, casi curados en los costados, alguno más rojo en la cintura, cerca de la goma del pantalón de pijama. Su cara está roja, encendida y avergonzada.

\- Yo, yo…-empieza a decir, pero Danny se acerca a él consternado.  
\- Has dicho que ha sido la primera vez, ¿Te metes en muchas peleas? –hay preocupación en su voz. Isaac mueve la cabeza y sus rizos rubios caen hacia sus ojos, la baja avergonzado. Danny se da cuenta. Se siente un idiota.

La ausencia de fotos, la ropa tapándole la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Le levanta la barbilla y mira directamente a los ojos enrojecidos. Por primera vez se da cuenta de la pequeña cicatriz al lado de su ojo derecho, minúscula, como un corte limpio de cristales.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –no puede evitar que la voz le salga temblorosa. Isaac parece mantequilla, tiembla en su desnudez, expuesto con lo que más odia, todo eso que adorna su cuerpo -. No te preocupes –Danny no sabe si debe tocarle, pero no se aleja del todo -. Vístete y ven a la cama conmigo. Podemos hablar allí, si quieres. Debajo de las mantas estaremos más cómodos, y si nos cansamos dormiremos, ¿De acuerdo?

Isaac asiente y Danny le deja espacio, marchándose a la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando que él decida si quiere seguirle. Se mete en la cama y enciende la lámpara de la mesilla. 

Isaac aparece minutos después y totalmente vestido. Danny abre las cubiertas y lo deja entrar. Se sientan con la espalda en la pared, sin rozarse. Danny le deja un espacio que cree que Isaac necesita y lo tapa hasta la cintura. A Isaac le cuesta mirarlo a la cara. La cama parece demasiado grande.

\- Todo empezó cuando murió mi madre –dice Isaac después de un tiempo en silencio -. Supongo que mi padre pagaba su frustración con ella. Yo no me di cuenta. A veces bebía demasiado y gritaba y yo me escondía. A veces no podía esconderme –añade con un nudo en la garganta -. Empezó a pagar su frustración conmigo y cuando bebía era mucho peor. No controlaba sus manos ni las botellas que sujetaba con ellas.

Danny lo imagina. Imagina a un Isaac pequeño y frágil soportando todo ese dolor de un ser querido.

\- Crecí, pero nada fue suficiente. Siempre pensaba que podía controlarlo, que podía erguirme, devolverle los golpes, las humillaciones, pero nunca me atreví –añade con un sollozo -. Era como, como si le creyera –susurra y Danny en un impulso le coge la mano por debajo de la manta -. Creía que no valía nada y a los diecisiete pensé que podía acabar con todo, pero por lo visto no sé ni cortarme las venas.

Isaac se levanta las mangas de la camiseta del pijama y le enseña las marcas de las muñecas. Son irregulares, nada precisas y no lo suficiente profundas, como si fueran hechas mal a posta. Danny reconoce las marcas que vio antes.

\- Empecé a odiarme a mí mismo, a cerrarme. Estaba bastante deprimido cuando empecé a escribirte –añade algo más calmado-. Pensé que por fin tendría alguien a quién contarle lo que sentía, pero decidí no mencionarlo nunca. Escribirte como si todo fuera normal hizo que casi lo pareciera –Isaac lo mira con los ojos llorosos, los labios rojos y Danny no ha querido besar a nadie más en toda su vida, pero se resiste.

Isaac apoya la cabeza en su hombro y Danny comprende que el contacto no le hace daño, si no que le calma. Aleja la mano que colmaba la suya y hace círculos entre sus rizos, acariciándolo con cuidado. Isaac cierra los ojos, habla con languidez.

\- Sentirte cerca hizo que me planteara que quizás había algo mejor para mí. No creía que me aceptaras. La mayoría del tiempo tenía un corte en la cara, o en las manos y nunca acepté como era. No me miro en el espejo y has comprobado lo obsesivo que soy con la ropa.

La mano de Danny le acaricia la mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas.

\- No sabía qué pasaba, perdóname. Llegué a creer que tenías dos cabezas –Isaac se agita con una risa espontánea y corta -. Ahora entiendo que salieras corriendo, que no pudieras esperar a después de Navidad. Debes llevar años esperando una oportunidad para huir.  
\- En cuanto tuviera el dinero. Aún así siempre pensaba que podía cambiar, que él me necesitaba, porque estaba muy enfermo –deja escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose un estúpido por haber creído aquello -. Nada cambió, sin embargo. Últimamente no usaba la fuerza porque sabía que ya no podía conmigo, pero seguía sin haber cariño en sus palabras. Tenía que irme.

Su voz se va haciendo cada vez más débil, el sueño y las lágrimas calmando su respiración. Danny lo abraza y lo acuesta a su lado, ambos apoyan la cabeza en la almohada y se hunden entre las sábanas. Isaac siente la seguridad de las mantas y los brazos de Danny rodeándolo y así se duerme. Danny no le exige más explicación. Ahora entiende por qué se aferra a él, porque está ahí, porque no pudo evitar pegarle a Ethan.

Tiene miedo de la fragilidad de Isaac. Tiene miedo de que se ancle tanto a él que la independencia de Danny se resienta. Que él base su propia felicidad en lo único que le ha hecho feliz en esos dos años, pero Danny no puede evitarlo. Tiene miedo de no estar a la altura, tiene miedo de que espere demasiado de él.

Solo que entre sus brazos puede ver un rostro relajado y tranquilo del que se siente seguro y quiere quedarse ahí, el calor compartido entre ambos, piel contra piel. Danny se duerme con un sopor relajado, plácidamente y tiene el sueño más reparador de toda su vida.

……………  
Cuando Isaac se despierta, Danny no está. Siente las pestañas pegadas y apenas puede abrir los ojos, pero bosteza acostumbrándose a la luz. Huele deliciosamente fuera y Isaac se levanta y sale a la cocina.

Danny está preparando bacon con huevos revueltos. La cafetera está en marcha a su lado. Isaac no puede evitar mirarle. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir después de haberse mostrado totalmente vulnerable, pero Danny no es como los demás.

\- No sé hacer tortitas como tú –le dice con una sonrisa para demostrarle que le ha visto -. Espero que con esto sea suficiente.  
\- Es más que suficiente –sonríe Isaac desde la puerta del salón acercándose para retirar las cosas de la mesita de café y hacer hueco para el desayuno.  
\- He pensado que hoy podríamos pasar el día en casa. Ver películas, jugar a la play, hacer cócteles y volver a jugar a la play borrachos –Danny sonríe otra vez y sus hoyuelos son hipnóticos.  
\- Me parece bien –dice Isaac desde el sofá. Danny le pone un plato con huevos, bacon y pan tostado y un café con leche -, pero mañana o la semana que viene conducimos hasta los Ángeles.  
\- Hecho, si haces la mitad de camino –vuelve a ser doméstico y es eso lo que hace que Danny se sienta bien. Están haciendo planes como dos buenos amigos y es lo único que importa.

Se pasan la mañana tirados en el sofá. Los pies colgando y la cabeza de Isaac encima de las piernas de Danny como si fuera una almohada. Se ríen de programas estúpidos y Danny se enamora de la risa de Isaac y de cómo vibra todo su cuerpo con él cuando es genuina. No mencionan a Ethan o a su padre hasta por la tarde con un botellín de cerveza cada uno y un juego de zombies.

\- Ya que nos estamos sincerando, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dice Isaac de repente.  
\- Claro –Danny es natural y nunca ha tenido miedo de ser sincero.  
\- ¿Qué hacía un chico tan inteligente y divertido como tú con un imbécil como ese?  
\- Supongo que era sexy –Danny no deja de mirar hacia adelante. Nunca se ha arrepentido, ni siquiera de lo malo –era algo nuevo y peligroso. Estaba ciego.   
\- ¿Por qué? –puede decírselo y más después de lo que Isaac ha confiado en él.  
\- Porque él no creía en nosotros. No dejaba que le besara delante de otras personas, no reconocía lo que éramos. Tenía miedo de lo que era y eso demostró que no se aceptaba y no me aceptaba a mí.  
\- Si fueras mi novio te llevaría a todas partes de la mano y te besaría siempre que me apeteciera. Delante de tus profesores, de tus amigos. Le diría a todo el mundo que eres el novio perfecto –Danny lo mira y un zombie se come a su personaje. Isaac está rojo como un tomate y vuelve a la partida con brusquedad -. Vas perdiendo –añade sin mirarle a la cara.

Danny sonríe hasta con las cejas y vuelve a mirar a la televisión para no mirar a Isaac y comérselo a besos. A estas alturas ha aceptado que definitivamente está colgado por él del modo más patético y adolescente posible. Es difícil, más de lo que pensó que sería, pero nada es fácil en realidad.

Desde que ha llegado, su relación ha sido una montaña rusa y se han conocido y han vivido más cosas en dos días juntos que en dos años de amistad alejada. Y si Danny lo piensa concienzudamente y esquiva todas las putadas que les ha traído la vida, quizás Isaac sí que es esa persona para él. O quizás no, pero ¿Cómo va a saberlo si no lo intenta?

Su cabeza va a doscientos por hora y se le acaban las vidas. La pantalla se queda negra y Isaac lo mira de reojo. Danny sólo ve un cartel verde que lo anima a volver a jugar.

\- Quizás estoy tentando a la suerte –le dice-, pero qué demonios, me has invitado a tu casa y siempre podría ser peor. Puedo saber si, si bueno, si ahora mismo quieres algo…  
\- ¿Algo como otra cerveza? –responde Danny señalando el botellín. Parece idiota, pero realmente puede que la necesite.  
\- No. Si te has planteado salir con alguien ahora mismo –suelta de carrerilla, desbocado y agudo. Hay un miedo que se cuela en su voz.

Danny se ríe, porque son dos inadaptados sociales bebiendo cerveza y hablando de relaciones en su sofá. Él, que era popular, independiente y maduro, y ahora es una masa insegura. Él, que mira a Isaac y desea que todo salga bien. Vuelve a confiar en una persona y sólo han pasado dos días que son dos años en realidad. Decide mandar a la mierda todos los tabúes que se agolpan en su mente, pero no le contesta, se lo demuestra. Danny siempre ha sido una persona de acción.

Manda a paseo la consola, el botellín de cerveza y su vida en general. Se acerca a Isaac, que lo observa con curiosidad, deliberado, pero suave. Atrapa sus labios con un suspiro, no cómo la noche anterior en el pub, no después de lo que sabe.  
Lo besa con suavidad, indagando, un toque leve, pero hambriento que hace que la respiración de Isaac se agite y se acelere. Sus manos buscan su cintura, su pecho terso. Lo acaricia sólo con la punta de sus dedos. Isaac deja escapar un sonido de consentimiento y el beso se hace profundo, necesitado pese a la postura.

Danny brinca cuando las manos grandes de Isaac lo cogen de la cintura tumbándolo en el sofá con un solo movimiento. Se posa sobre él, sin apenas hacer fuerza. Ojos azules que lo miran con dulzura y Danny se derrite. Solía tener las cosas bajo control, solía ser más realista y menos idealista, pero nunca le habían mirado así. Nunca.  
Pone una mano en el cuello de Isaac y lo atrae hacia sus labios, que se unen hambrientos. Se besan y se comparten mientras la fricción es evidente en otras partes, y quema.  
Danny abre los ojos cuando Isaac se separa de él, los labios brillantes e hinchados.

\- Quiero tocarte, ¿Puedo tocarte? –murmura con la prisa de la desesperación. Danny asiente y deja que Isaac le quite la camiseta.

Puede dejar que él tome el control, que sienta que puede dominar algo en su vida y ser el fuerte por una vez. Danny no tiene ningún problema con dejarse querer de esa manera. No con esos labios trazando caminos en su piel, erizándole el vello del estómago, bajando hacia la goma de sus pantalones.  
Pero Danny no puede estarse quieto, inactivo mientras recibe calor y descargas en su piel. Cuela la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Isaac y nota como el rubio se agita y se levanta. Algo está mal, y ese algo es lo de siempre. Quizás deberían hablarlo porque tiene que haber una manera. Danny se levanta cogiendo a Isaac de la manga.

\- Lo siento, ¿Muy brusco? –dice con la voz paciente. Isaac baja la mirada, pero luego levanta la cabeza tomando una decisión.  
\- Sólo…vamos despacio. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto.  
\- Eres increíble –dice Danny con ternura en la voz - . No importa lo que adorne tu cuerpo, porque eres guapísimo igualmente –Isaac sonríe y Danny empieza a levantarle la camiseta con cuidado.

No apartan los ojos el uno del otro mientras el pudor de Isaac se marcha al suelo con su camiseta. Sus pechos se rozan y los brazos rodean al otro besándose con determinación. Danny pretende que Isaac sienta que lo que dice es verdad, que se sienta atractivo y deseado. Se funden y se acarician porque debe demostrárselo.  
Danny deja un reguero de besos en cada centímetro de piel que encuentra, deteniéndose para besar cada marca, lamer cada cicatriz casi imperceptible. Isaac gime entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos a la cama –le susurra al oído, y ambos corren de la mano hacia la habitación y caen encima del colchón como una torre.

Isaac se deja desnudar y lo más importante, se deja tocar. Se deja tocar entre las piernas, lánguido y líquido y luego rápido con movimientos rítmicos. Se deja probar con labios húmedos y se atreve a probar. Toca y prueba con Danny aprisionado bajo su cuerpo, lleno de su olor y de sus manos, la piel jaspeada atrapando la piel de caramelo. Las piernas se enredan y Danny anuncia que está preparado. Isaac tiene miedo y tiene que volver a oírlo antes de abrirlo con sus dedos, de romperlo y separarlo poco a poco mientras se arquea. Hay puntos negros en el horizonte cuando Isaac se adentra en él y por fin están juntos.   
Sus sudores se mezclan, sus gemidos se acompasan y sus manos se entrelazan por encima de sus cabezas. No dejan de mirarse. El miedo se pierde ante sus ojos porque solo ven azul cielo casi tormentoso y chocolate con miel. 

El orgasmo les roba las fuerzas y hace que sus movimientos sean ralentizados. Que sigan enredados oliendo a sexo y a sudor. Isaac no se mueve y es un peso agradable encima de Danny. Su cabeza encaja perfectamente en la curva de su cuello mientras ríe con toda la caja torácica.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –anuncia con voz baja. Danny sonríe con hoyuelos, tan lleno que no tiene ganas de pensar en qué están haciendo, en si se acaban de conocer o se conocen demasiado, si hace años que estaban esperando acabar así. Simplemente acaricia su pelo con calma, una mano tenue de dedos separados.  
\- Debería invitarte a una cita, creo.  
Isaac ríe con arruguitas en los ojos y es algo tan sincero y tan genuino que Danny sólo puede mirarle. No ve nada más, porque sólo está él ante sus ojos.  
Isaac se levanta sobre los codos. Sus ojos se encuentran y le acaricia la barbilla con un dedo antes de besarle.  
\- Eso me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho.

Hay miles de cosas en su cabeza. Ambos tienen un pasado, unas manías y unas costumbres. Danny tendrá que aceptar que Isaac va a estar melancólico y roto algunas veces y que él tendrá que ser su piedra angular. Isaac tendrá que aprender que a veces Danny necesita espacio y tiempo a solas. Que a veces gritará y se agobiará y otras veces le querrá con sinceridad y pasión, como lo hace todo.

Pero en esa noche que acaba de empezar, la cama está vacía de impedimentos y de razones, de problemas pasados y de futuros. En esa cama solo hay dos cuerpos enredados, recién encontrados. Dos cuerpos deseando conocerse en dos almas que ya se esperaban.


End file.
